


Something

by tantaliax



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kaito Momota is an idiot, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Oblivious, Oneshot, Ouma not Oma, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its a really short fic but im posting it because my friend thought it was cute, its really sappy, originally written for a class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantaliax/pseuds/tantaliax
Summary: From the very first time Kaito had met Ouma Kokichi, he knew that there would be no way the two could possibly click. It wasn’t surprising Kaito would think that way, after all, their first meeting wasn’t exactly ideal for first impressions.Or, Kaito and Kokichi share an umbrella.





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time posting a fic on AO3 and I'm a bit nervous but mostly excited! I had to write my first posted fic for my oumota boys, but I haven't written them before so I'm not too sure if I characterized them well. Oh well. As it says in the tags I actually originally wrote the first half of this story in my literature class in about half an hour, so it isn't a literary masterpiece or anything but I thought it was post-able, and I do want to start using this account for something! I hope you guys enjoy, because I really enjoyed writing this.

From the very first time Kaito had met Ouma Kokichi, he knew that there would be no way the two could possibly click. It wasn’t surprising Kaito would think that way, after all, their first meeting wasn’t exactly ideal for first impressions.

  
You see, the two were first introduced to each other via a mutual friend, Saihara Shuichi, who happened to be one of Kaito’s sidekicks. Upon meeting up, Kokichi had held out his hand in what seemed at the time to be a friendly gesture. Kaito, being the polite young man his grandparents had raised him to be, ignored Shuichi’s warning gestures and took his hand- then immediately yanked it back. He yelped in pain as Kokichi’s (super-charged, as Kaito would learn later from Miu) hand buzzer zapped his palm. He hissed, turning back to witness the most obnoxious shit-eating grin he had ever laid eyes on plastered onto the smaller boy’s face.

To make a long story short, by the end of the encounter, Kokichi now possessed a newly broken super-charged hand buzzer, and Kaito a bandaged hand. The only thing Kaito felt a bit bad about by the end of the whole spectacle was disappointing Shuichi, but there wasn’t really anything they could do about their obvious dislike for one another.

  
The two were like oil and water- Kokichi represented everything Kaito should stand against, and so he often used the boy as an example of something he should strive to be the antithesis of. While Kokichi was deceitful and mischievous, Kaito was reliable and someone to lean on. When Kokichi was distrusting and suspicious, Kaito was an open-book, relying on blind beliefs in others. With Kokichi’s obnoxious and deceitful disposition and Kaito’s easily provoked nature, when the two were placed next to each other they were pretty much guaranteed to bicker and squabble on and on.

  
The two repelled each other so much, so, why was it that Kaito felt this strange gravitation toward him when they were in the same room? Over the years as they spent more and more time together through mutual friends and some unfortunate seating arrangements in their shared classes, Kaito was beginning to notice a weird something that wasn’t present before in their usual back-and-forth. Little epiphanies slowly began to happen to Kaito, like the realization that he somehow really enjoyed the little gremlin’s company. He also realized that when Kokichi would teasingly cling onto him for some reason or another, Kaito’s immediate response was no longer to shrug him off. He began to observe things like how Kokichi’s wide, black eyes had a lavender tinge to them that if you stared into them long enough would start to look exactly like the Grand Spiral Galaxy and- woah. When had he spent this much time gazing at Kokichi? … Kaito decided to blame it on the mysterious something.

  
This something was definitely affecting Kaito’s mental capabilities sometimes, too, it was pretty annoying. It would get particularly frustrating when him and Kokichi would accidentally touch hands (which, being seat partners, happened quite often), leaving Kaito unable to concentrate on anything other than the fact that Kokichi’s hands are very soft.

  
Kaito had at one point sought advice from his ex-girlfriend and current sidekick, Harukawa Maki about the whole situation. Maki had given him the biggest eyeroll the human face could possibly sustain, then muttered under her breath about him being a clueless idiot, to which Kaito had defended himself vehemently. The topic was dropped, but it stuck in Kaito’s mind. It wasn’t until a few months later, during a late April encounter in the rain with Ouma Kokichi that Kaito would realize how much the perceived insult truly did apply to the young astronaut.

-

The rain came down hard on the marble pavement of the courtyard at Hope’s Peak Academy, creating a rather intimidating looking walk for the two boys standing awkwardly in the doorway leading out of the 100 hall.

  
Kaito and Kokichi had gotten after-school detention together for fighting in what seemed like the hundredth time in their school careers, so this was standard for them at this point. What was new was the rain. Even during the Spring, a heavy shower such as this one was a rarity for the area the Academy was situated in, so Kaito decided he needed to problem solve. He set his bag on the floor and took off his school-issued standard brown blazer, catching Kokichi’s attention.

  
“Momota-chan, I know you’re sorry about the fight, but you don’t have to strip for me.” Kokichi said nonchalantly, catching Kaito completely off guard. “I mean unless you want to- if so then who am I to deny.”

  
“Hey cut it out asshole!” Kaito responded, face heating up, “I’m just doin’ this so we don’t get fucking wet.”

  
Kaito hunched over slightly to be more around Kokichi’s height, proving to be pretty uncomfortable considering Kaito was almost an entire foot taller than the guy. He propped the jacket up over his head in a makeshift umbrella, then gestured for Kokichi to join him, glancing over just in time to witness the most utterly unimpressed look he had ever seen plastered onto the little supreme leader’s face.

  
“C’mon dude, just get under,” Kaito said loudly over the patter of the rain “unless you have any better ideas, we gotta get going now- you know how Ms. Fukawa is about skipping detentions.”

  
Kokichi opened his mouth to say something, then let out an exaggerated sigh of submission.

  
“Alright, I’ll get under your dumb dysfunctional umbrella- but only because I like you Momota-chan.”

  
The smaller boy squeezed under the protection of the blazer, pressed flush against Kaito’s side, who was oblivious to the pink that dusted his pale cheeks. Kaito was more focused on keeping his own embarrassment at bay to notice.

  
“Okay we’ll run out on three,” Kaito told him.

  
“One… two… three!”

  
The two boys rushed out from the cover of the 100 hall, yelling at the top of their lungs as they charged into the pouring rain. Luckily it was late day and not too many people were out and about, so they didn’t draw too much attention. Unluckily, the makeshift umbrella wasn’t working as well as Kaito had hoped it would, and both boys were already pretty soggy after being out in the rain for an estimated 10 seconds. By the time they had made their frantic dash across the courtyard, they were completely soaked and breathing very hard.

  
“Your dumb umbrella didn’t work! Are you sure you’re smart enough to pass astrophysics?” Kokichi somehow managed to annoyingly remark over the roar of the rain.

  
When Kaito looked down to retort, his words caught in his throat. Kokichi’s normally spiky hair was hanging low, weighed down with water, and droplets of rain were sliding down his flushed pink cheeks. His glossy, purple-tinted eyes gazed up at him through his lashes, which had caught a few droplets themselves, and he could feel the shorter boy’s warm breath on his face. Kaito was suddenly confronted with the strong urge to kiss the hell out of this beautiful boy standing in front of him. And so, like an idiot, he verbalized this desire.

  
“Can I kiss you..?” Kaito breathed.

  
Kaito released his grip on the blazer umbrella to slap his hand over his mouth, cheeks starting to burn in embarrassment despite the moisture on his face. What the hell’s wrong with me?? Did I really just say that to him?? He thought frantically, trying to come up with a way to save the situation. Kokichi looked shocked for a few moments, then relaxed his face. He reached a small hand and gently pushed Kaito’s hand away from his mouth, then, taking advantage of his temporary hunched posture, leaned up and pressed his lips messily into Kaito’s.

  
Kaito’s one handed grip on the blazer went slack, letting it slide over his shoulder and onto the wet ground. He slowly let his hands drift to Kokichi’s face, cupping it as they kissed and kissed and kissed in the pouring rain like it was the friggin notebook.

  
Kokichi told him he was an idiot for not realizing sooner.

  
Kaito couldn’t have agreed more.


End file.
